


Shutdown

by kritter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritter/pseuds/kritter
Summary: A porn with plot that became more plot than porn - just a quick oneshot to get me warmed up into writing again. :)
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Shutdown

_[And I'm doin' my work and I break a sweat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[Feel your nails drag across my chest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[It's all worth the pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[Your sex and savage ways](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _

_[So caught up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[So caught up in my self indulgence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[I tell myself that I'm not hopeless](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[When I need you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[I need you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[To struggle with me too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _

_[So wrapped up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[So wrapped up in my handmade ego](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[Well, knock me down a peg and watch me wallow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_['Cause I need you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[I need you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _   
_[To struggle with me too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTIO-enLIYQ) _

-

_What a mess_. The process was known to be sticky, sweaty, with chests heaving for full breaths, awkward sounds, and that tickle in his throat from the garbled moaning that made the speaker in his voice chamber rattle and hiss with distortion; that was technically a fault. Luckily, Cyberlife didn't seem to notice.

Connor's fingers fumbled for something to grab onto, but unfortunately in this position - on his back, with his legs spread, knees against his shoulders, arms stretched awkwardly at his sides with wrists upturned, nails digging into palms or edges of furniture, whatever could be reached - it was all but a gamble where to scramble. He didn't know why he was made this way, simply that he was, and having these pieces meant an opportunity he'd never have thought he would face otherwise; intimacy. Not that he would call the relationship _romantic_ , but from what he understood, he didn't have to trust anyone to enjoy an encounter with them. At the very least, he had a lot of _pent up frustration_ to let out, and the android on top of him was just the ticket. RK900 was his successor. _Faster, better, stronger, more resilient_ , all of which showed in the way their hips slammed together and the sound of clattering cables within metal, and the momentum knocking them askew, but neither of them cared much for details in moments like these. An exoskeletal body like his own with added width and breadth, likeminded with _advancements_ he couldn't currently, and would likely never entirely, understand.

The sensation was dizzying. For a part of someone else to exist within him, the nature of opposing social norms and sanctity, the ever-flashing warning signs in the corners of his vision flickering when he'd started to overheat or his thirium gage dropping while his cooling systems struggled to keep up. If he continued the way he was, he'd catch a fever.

The larger android had a deeper voice, and it panted with low grunts where Connor would suck in short gasps or squirm beneath breathless moans, painting a contrast as stark as the difference in their eye colors alongside the tones they conveyed, with soulless silver tones staring into earthly chestnut-amber that replicated the bark of his favorite evergreen trees. When their bodies were joined like this, Connor wondered what went through the other android's mind, if anything at all. To writhe at the mercy of someone, some _thing_ inherently greater than himself was likely a major indulgence within his excitement, on top of the unnatural attraction. Was he created with an inferiority complex? Unlikely, as it only came into practice once RK900 was created and he was taken out of commission. The hands on his hips slid up to intertwine with his own, and he glanced up into the face that nearly mirrored his own, minus the fine-tuned details like narrowed eyebrows and creased forehead lines to example a few more years of age and wisdom integrated into the newer, _better_ design. Connor reveled in the irony of having a younger counterpart that looked older than him, but it was hard not to believe when those lips traced his skin and encouraged such astonishing reactions, and so precisely.

With their hands interlinked, Connor utilized the leverage to pick up the pace, rocking his hips and sliding back, ensuring he rutted his rear down against the grooves of those hips seemingly designed to fit so well against his, their curves and crevices blending like the pieces of a puzzle, locking together an image that didn't look the same pulled apart.

The face that stared him down did not show love or empathy, and despite the age etched into the corners of its skin, it was clear as day to Connor that this was a young android, built with limitless intelligence but no experience; a clumsy doll steered by a company that's over-enthusiastic for immediate results, leaving otherwise _genius_ creations and designs like himself behind, left in the tower to await disposal with the rest of the RK800s in stock. He thought he'd be left behind, but evidently 900 thought otherwise.

Its grip was not gentle. It never was. The curl of its fingers were too rough, _mechanical_ in the rhythmic routine of reaching to press their palms together and clenching the replicas within its own. Its thrusts were always rough and forceful, at the same calculated pace, and Connor could count its breaths with every encounter, but he was encouraged between desperation and inspiration that _he_ could show this android something better, and maybe one day it would awaken and discover the deeply-embellished emotion as he'd come to understand it; **love**.

It was farfetched for an android fresh from the factory, and he could smell the ink riddling its jacket texture, nuzzling against its shoulder and turning his head to trail kisses along its neck, absorbing the sensation of its external parts within his internal structure. Maybe one day, he would be able to share the experience the other way around, but for now, he didn't mind deriving pleasure from whatever release he could get - and right now, this was it.

Whether RK900 understood the passion behind the action, it absolutely knew his metaphorical sweet spots; saying the right words and touching the most pleasant places with the right amount of pressure, and once they were conjoined, the dildo bursting synthetic sperm into him became priority above all else. Bucking his hips, his legs tightened to squeeze harder against the chassis up against his own, he leaned up to trace his lips along the other android's jawline, feeling the sensation of faux arousal build, from the pressure in his abdomen to the dizziness doubling his vision. Picking up the pace, he savored the sensation of synthetic skin against his own, his chest shaking audibly as his breaths caught in his throat; RK900 gave him a curious tilt of the head, before offering something new that Connor hadn't seen before -- a smile.

With his body trembling beneath the touch of something larger and greater, he sucked in the final gasps of oncoming climax, before shuddering with a clutter of whimpers and moans as he came down from the experience, feeling 900's chassis stiffen as it tensed with a few low growls from the depths of its throat that indicated it was also close to the edge. The shared orgasm was a delicacy in Connor's mind, and a well-needed, explosive outlet from the RK900. Larger hands gripped firmly, and Connor's hands clenched with the desperation of a soon-to-be-lost lover.

"It won't be forever," 900 whispered in his ear, and the groan that emitted from Connor's final spasm was equally full of disdain as it was a release of riding out the final waves of pleasure. RK900's eyebrows lowered in confusion, and Connor's lifted to furrow with sadness.

"There won't be anything to come back for," he reminded it as he curled up against it, cuing it to take initiative to separate their bodies and leave the 800 to settle into the afterglow.

"I saved you last time, and I will again."

Connor sighed against the cold cloth of its jacket.

"I've been decommissioned." _Because of you_ , he wanted to tack on, but he didn't.

"It's only a matter of time before I'm recycled." RK900 brought a hand to his chin, tilting his head up to leave a kiss on his lips, lingering before reluctantly leaning away, its expression turning downcast in the way Connor had quickly grown to know too well.

"Then it will be over, and you won't know this pain any longer." The reality was painful enough to encourage tears, a _newer_ malfunction Connor hadn't been aware of until recently, his head dipping with shame as he let his hands fall back to his sides, and his posture to return to its usual stiffened stature. RK900 tucked itself away with a re-buttoning of its pants, and reached down to hike Connor's jeans back up onto his waist.  
It was like dressing a child, it noted. It felt like being taken care of, Connor imagined.

"You're right. And if this is our last time?" RK900 gave him a look that told him it didn't know any better but to be dismissive of the situation, the icy tones of its optical units dimming with disinterest.

"I'll remember it for the rest of my days." Connor could do nothing to describe or otherwise express how he felt, so he didn't, vision averted to the floor before slowly trailing back up to meet the other android's - the cause to the end of his existence as well as the only true connection he'd had in his short-lived life. His words were as final as they were genuine:

"Thank you."


End file.
